This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings planted by me at Sandy, Oreg., with seeds from a hybrid developed by me by using a clonal cultivar of `Connecticut King` as the seed parent and the clonal cultivar `Croesus` as the pollen parent with the object of producing spotless upright Asiatic lilies in the shades of gold and orange, well suited to forcing for cut flower production out-of-season. This particular seedling was selected by me for proagation and test because of thelarge size of its blooms borne with an upright orientation with a rich golden orange coloration and a lack of spots. The selected seedling was asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at Sandy, Oreg., with such satisfactory results that propagation was continued under my direction through several successive generations, by bulb scale propagation and by natural propagation from bulblets, thereby demonstrating that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new variety would hold true under asexual propagation from generation to generation and appearing to be firmly fixed.
Work with this new lily variety has demonstrated that the clone possesses to a high degree the desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor, great hardiness and disease resistance, as observed at Sandy, Oreg. Also, the new plant has been found to be well suited to forcing out-of-season when the bulbs are dug at the appropriate time and properly precooled. For example, October-dug bulbs properly precooled and potted in January will flower under glass in western Oregon in an average of seventy-five to eighty-five days, with no supplementary lighting and at moderate greenhouse temperatures.